The Drive
by Flamable
Summary: It's one of those nights where Pep a nineyear old can't sleep so Logan takes her out. But due to drinking they end up in a car crash...a crash that would change Logan's life as a guardian...enjoy the tragedy people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the show, an episode from One Tree Hill or the songs Drive by Incubus and The Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte so please don't kill me. It's been a year since I wrote a new fic of my OC character, Pep. The idea of writing this popped into my head when I was in Japan and every sequence started building up for the past months. I had second thoughts about writing this fic but I've finally got my ass to do it whoahahahahah! Go me!

Who is Pep? She ha been my O.C. since I first fic. Maybe if you'll have time drop by her story "The Beginning of a Young Mutant", pretty lame title eh…what do you expect from a 13 year old from two years back. My fics are usually full of comedy and drama and angst too…love it love it love it! Well I do recommend you also read "Quality time with Logan" it's a bonding fic. Anywayz, Pepper is my proud nine-year old redhead with red eyes to match who happens to be very energetic and restless. Her powers happened to emerge very early for her age and she can project radioactive waves causing anything to burn or explode through her thoughts and uncontrollable emotions…c'mon she's still learning. Just imagine her as your very own ideal annoying little sister with a mind of a teenager. Most of the time you can catch her happy go lucky attitude rather than her dark and cold one but once she's in a bad mood I suggest you just stay away from her. One thing she really hates is being treated like a kid…I mean it! What else, she can get very competitive and shows off sometimes but she still keeps her sweet and innocent reputation. Just read her past fics if you wanna get to know her more. Thanks.

I hope you really enjoy this. This is a pretty long chap for me…yeah. I used the idea from an episode in One Tree Hill. OTH fans might know the ep where Lucas got into a car accident and I really enjoyed it. The songs I used for this chap had to fit the story. It's tragic, its full of drama and angst. I'm actually reaching a new level and experimenting more…here it is!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Her mother ran into her room. Her face was pale and eyes had tears.

"Pepper…I should've told you this earlier."

"What!" the daughter screamed in pain.

"That, that you're…you're a..." She backed away from her.

"Mom don't leave me like this!" the child cried with flames growing in her  
fiery red eyes. The room suddenly burst flames everywhere.

"That you're a...a...!"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Pepper I'm so glad your alive!"

"I love you mom!" she hugged her mother who was lying on a stretcher.

"Its ok everything's gonna be ok. (I hope)" she said in her mind.

What happened, I remember you were trying to tell me something."

"Pepper listen, I want you to know this. Ever since you were born..."

"What!"

"It's a long story, but now that you're old enough to know…I've been  
wanting to tell you that you're a...

"BANG!"

"A what! A what! No! Mom! Don't leave me please!" All of a sudden the  
buildings and automobiles were on fire!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Mom!" the frightened nine-year old suddenly woke up with warm tears swelling down from her bright red eyes that were as big as dollar pancakes. "Why mom…why did it have to be you?" I-i-i-t should have been me…not you." She wrapped her petite body in her blanket and tried to get rid of the nightmare but then again the awful flashback entered her disturbed mind. Flames grew in her eyes and flickered in the dark room. She knew her emotions were playing tricks on her and she didn't want to start another fire again for the…(poor kid, she must have lost count of how many times that happened). She tried to ignore the inner pain that was piercing her bleeding heart and slowly, shut her eyes and took deep breaths to concentrate to sub side the flames in her eyes and at the same time it calmed her. I guess the therapy sessions that she had been taking from Mr. Mcoy really was effective.

For some reason hunger took over and them grumbling noises from her tummy proved it. The anticipated red-head pulled herself out of her covers and jumped out from her bed with a thud. She paused for a while and made sure no one heard it; fortunately it wasn't

loud enough to wake up her next door neighbor who could be heard snoring from the next room. She got out of her room and tiptoed through the dark hallway and was actually familiar and used to walking alone in the darkness to grab a midnight snack or whenever she had those nasty sleeping disorders.

Finally she made her way to the kitchen and searched through the leftovers in the unorganized refrigerator. She usually did her routine, putting food in the microwave and heating it as long as she could because she enjoyed her meals hot and I mean steaming, boiling, deadly hot. The hungry hotshot decided to try the roasted chicken and mashed potatoes when she realized the she wasn't the only one in the kitchen.

"Ok Kurt for the last time I'm not stealing food, I swear I'm not!" she called the attention of the teleporter but there was no sign of him in the empty deserted place.

She felt a strong presence and the hair on her back stood in shock and just stood in place and froze. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulder and she was face to face with a muscular figure. By now the kitchen could have been set in flames from Pep's surprised look but as much as possible tried not to release her emotions and practically succeeded except the smoke that was seen rising from the kitchen table and chairs in front of them.

"Easy kid…easy." A low and deep voice spoke.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" the frightened child stuttered.

"No I'm the one to blame. I scared ya didn't I?"

Pep quickly snapped out of it. "Me scared? No way!"

"Whatever kid." Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's Pep!" she corrected.

The Canadian chuckled and ruffled her bloody red hair. Pep looked uncomfortable when he did that but she was use to it since all the guys treated her like that.

"Whatcha doing here?" she suddenly asked.

"Question is, what are ya doin here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting myself a midnight snack."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't seem to sleep with an empty stomach…duh. She rolled her red eyes.

"Ya sure or is it something else."

Pep didn't face him at this point. "It's nothing…nothing."

"Tell me kid…"

"Pep!"

"Pep, ya having any more of those nightmares cause…"

"It's none of your business."

"Look I really want ta help but I don't want ya ta start crying and all…"

"Crying is for babies." She folded her arms and still didn't face the concerned mutant.

"Look, yer not the only one who has those problems Pep." He faced the kid and kneeled down to her height.

Pep hated having eye contact with anyone especially if people around the institute would offer their help to her. Staring right into Logan's eyes made tears form in hers.

"You don't understand…you don't what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just allow me ta confront this. I'm not forcing ya or anything, I just want ta help ok." He explained in a calm matter.

It wasn't the first time this happened between the two because Pep had already told him about the flashbacks that had been haunting her ever since she received her powers on the same night her mother was murdered. She felt really blessed to have someone really concerned for, especially someone like Logan. Just a few months ago she had gotten over her fear of Logan and built a very tight bond with him as if he was her father. The thought of it made her very thankful to have someone love her and treat her like his own daughter and she had to respect that. She accepted Logan's offer and gave him a quick hug which she rarely did to anyone. Logan wasn't surprised at all and just smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ya still hungry?" he changed the topic.

"Well…kinda."

"Say, ya wanna go out and eat somethin'?"

"Can we?"

"Course ya can?"

"Cool I'll go and get changed!"

"Wait there's no need…" he was already too late to stop her from running back to her room and hoped she wouldn't wake up anyone because if she did he would have to take them with him too. "Boy is Chuck gonna kill for this!" he walked to his room and got changed too.

In the garage…1:17am…

Pep was wearing the clothes she had worn for the day; a red sleeveless hoodie, cargoes and orange low cut chucks while Logan wore his motorcycle-looking outfit (third season attire). It was a miracle that no one woke up and it almost gave Logan a heart attack but was relieved at the same time.

"So are we gonna ride your motorcycle?" she beamed.

"Nah this baby is too valuable and sides you might set it on fire." he chuckled.

"So you're saying you don't trust me?" the nine-year old mutant folded her arms.

"Let's use it some other time kid…I mean Pep."

"So what are we suppose to ride Scotts's crappy car?"

Logan stared at the biggest vehicle kept in the garage. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'." He winked.

"Awesome!" they both got in and quickly started the X-van and drove out of the institute gates that automatically opened when Logan used a device and once they were out, the gates closed shut.

The last time Logan rode this vehicle was when he took Kitty out for driving lessons and didn't want the memories to haunt him. He drove smoothly through the neighborhood while Pep turned on the radio.

"Ey I love this song!" she squealed.

Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear

And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer

It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague

Haunting mass appeal

The two sang the lyrics in chorus and Pep imagine herself playing the bass guitar.

Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes yeah!

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there

So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive

Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh

It's driven me before, it seems to be the way

That everyone else get around

Pep stopped singing because she was getting out of tune and listened to the driver who was singing it correctly and full enthusiasm. She never knew Logan could sing that well. She had never seen him sing at all and she didn't know how to explain this to the guys back at the institute. His smooth voice sailed in her head and allowed him to sing the song entire and he wasn't aware what was happening because he seemed to be concentrating on his own world. After the song was over, Pep turned off the radio and silence took place in the van…well not for long.

"So, um where we going, a bar?" she asked.

"Yeah sure Pep were goin' to a bar, no doubt."

"No really?"

"Shut yer mouth and you'll see." He smirked.

"Aw c'mon on…please!" she showed him her puppy red eyes.

"Not workin'."

Pep finally gave up and relaxed on her seat and kept quiet. How can anyone not fall for her adorable childish puppy eyes? They should never fail. But hey what can you expect from impatient and annoying kids…

"Are we there yet?"

There was no answer.

Pep could tell that he was ignoring her and tried again. "I said, are we there yet?"

Still no answer.

"You could at least say something."

"What would ya want me ta say?"

"Iono? You'd tell me to shut up or threaten to kick me out of this car or something?"

"Yeah I would have thought of doing that." Logan teased.

"Not funny!"

The van drove to a curve and into a dark place that wasn't very familiar to Pep and slowly a diner appeared in sight. So it wasn't bar at all.

"Are we…" she was cut off.

"Here already, yep." He parked the vehicle near the vacant parking spaces that was owned by the diner. Pep was able to get a better glimpse of the place. A lighted sign 'Annie's Diner' was visible from their point of view.

Logan escorted the energetic and hungry explosive girl inside the diner. A bell rang as the door pushed open ( a cow bell to be exact) and it happened to cal the customers attention but went right back to what they were doing after seeing the two who just entered. The fancy place was small but lively; everything was coated in baby pink including the tiles, tables, utensils, silverware, windows, ceilings…etc and the rest of the designs were all related to the vintage theme form the 70's and 80's complete with jukebox. The two unidentified mutants walked pass a bunch of humans and took their seats on soft cushion chairs (that was obviously pink) across each other.

"Ya like the place?"

"I've never been to a diner before." Her red eyes examined the place. "And for some reason pink aint so bad after all."

"Really? Let me remind ya again, that ya cannot blow anything up, got that!"

"Check."

"And one more important thing…be nice."

"Huh?"

Pep didn't understand what Logan meant by that vile word. Then a short, chubby woman approached them with a cheery smile and was ready to take their orders.

"Long time no see huh?" Logan greeted her.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Around."

"Oh I see and who might this little cupcake be?"

Pep clenched a fist under the table and was force to give her a fake smile after taking a quick glance from Logan's serious face.

"Yup, poor kid couldn't sleep." He explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that but I'm glad you're lucky enough to drop by my diner." She pinched her in the cheek, real hard."

Pep kept calm but she seriously wanted to punch her in return. This should be a new record especially in public.

"Uh huh thanks." She rubbed her cheek.

Annie leaned over to Logan and whispered. "Your daughter is so adorable? Can I have her?"

He didn't know how to explain that they weren't biologically related but he decided to keep quiet. He didn't know why?

"Can we order now?" the impatient kid interrupted.

"Go ahead squirt." He allowed her.

"Ooh gimme me a sec!" she grabbed a pink menu and browsed through it.

"While waiting what would you like to have?" Annie asked.

"Just a bottle of beer or too."

"Well you better take it easy big fellow. I'm not going to drive you home if ever you pass out again.

Pep rolled her eyes and finally found what she wanted. "I'll have a chili burger with extra chili sauce and hot, hot cocoa."

"I guess a growing child like you will need that. I'll be right back cupcake." Before leaving their table, she gave her one last hard pinch on the other cheek. Pep immediately stuck out her tongue when she was completely gone.

"You do that one more time and call me cupcake again I'll…"

"Now Pep, what did I tell you?"

"So that's what you meant by being nice." She slouched on her seat.

The service was surprisingly fast and the food arrived just in time Pep was going to mention all her childish complaints. In a split second she devoured her chili burger and gulped down every sip of steaming hot cocoa down her throat without burning herself. As a fire mutant, she was used to it. After Logan had finished his two bottles, he ordered more until he drank about seven or more. The two hardly spoke because Pep was getting drowsy that she had to lay her head on the table with her bright red eyes still halfway open.

"I'm so stuffed man."

Logan sipped the remains of he last bottle and rubbed his full belly afterwards. "Same here." He gave a burp.

"Ew!"

"Excuse me!" the two broke into laughter.

The bill finally came Logan paid it full and left a big tip for Annie. Pep ran to the door like there was no tomorrow with Logan following behind. He wasn't really looking where he was going so Annie had to help him out.

"You sure you're going to be fine?" Annie said was pretty worried.

"I'm fine ma'am…I really enjoyed it here." His vision was so blurry now.

"Well I do enjoy your visits for sure." She felt flattered.

"Thanks so much Annie! This place of yours rocks!" Pep interrupted.

"Are you sure you'll be alright because If not I would offer to take you home."

"No need ma'am, were fine." He finally came to his senses…well not really.

"What he said!" Pep smiled.

"Well I do hope you have you have a safe drive. It's pretty dangerous at this time." She warned.

"Are we going or not?" the girl lightly elbowed him in his big stomach.

"Oh yeah we better go before Chuck finds out that we've been gone. Bye Annie." He waved and watched as she went back to her diner. Pep ended up dragging him to the van. Once settled in Pep suddenly asked.

"What did she whisper to you about?"

Logan kept quiet and just smiled, a smile that made her uncomfortable.

"Lemee guess she said that I was the most adorable cupcake in the whole world and…I don't think I wanna know the rest." She looked disgusted.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

He started the engine and backed up the vehicle and was on their way back from their route they took to get there. Pep tilted her head and was watched as the diner slowly went out of sight and back in the dark streets. She had never felt so relieved and happy for once and it was all thanks to her guardian. She had never loved him so much and couldn't imagine how messed up her life would be if he wasn't around for her at times like this.

"Logan."

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for you know…this." She blushed.

"Anytime Pep." He ruffled her hair.

Then there was something very unexpected that happened. The child took his right muscular arm sort of hugged it with her head resting on it comfortably. It was a sign of gratitude and a touch of love that a kid to express. Logan lifted his arm and embraced her to his chest and whispered.

"I will do anything for ya kid." He said with tears forming in his serious eyes.

Pep ignored the smell of beer coming from his lips and warm tears also formed in hers. "You promise?"

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you." He said and slowly released her from the embrace so that he can concentrate back on the road. Pep was in a moment she would never forget but she mind quickly shift to something else when she noticed something with the driver.

"Dude you're not wearing your seatbelt."

"Seatbelts are for wimps." He grinned.

At the back of Pep's head she had a very strong sense that something was wrong. She knew Logan wasn't exactly himself and she started fearing something for the worst. He was drunk! Fire grew in her bright red eyes and as much as possible she tried to prevent that awful thought from entering her mind. She started singing Drive and by and by the flames disappeared.

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there

So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive

Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh

It's driven me before, it seems to be the way

That everyone else get around

A traffic light was ahead of them and she saw the light shift form green to yellow to red. She was relieved that the car was going to take a short stop so that she would relax.

Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there

Would you choose water over wine

Hold the wheel and drive

She immediately stopped singing when she saw that they went pass the traffic light and haven't stopped at all. 'Aw man what if the police saw them or better yet the freakin thing wasn't working at all or was it who she thought it was…she looked at her surroundings, there were no speeding cars visible. She took a deep breath and sighed. What a relief or was it just her when she saw a fourteen wheeler heavy loaded truck rushing towards the passenger seat! 'It's just a dream! I'll wake up any second…any second now.' She thought.

Reality bites doesn't it, when a loud honk, blinding flash and screeching tires hovered over them. The truck driver had already lost it's brakes and came crashing straight to the side of the X-van. The sight was horrible! The impact from it caused the van to tip over in mid air and did an unfriendly landing. Because of not wearing his seatbelt Logan flew out of the windshield and tumbled on the ground. His eyes opened and realized what had just happened.

He carefully lifted himself from the concrete road full of broken glass and noticed that blood was gushing fro all over his broad body but he didn't care because he knew that they would heal anyway. He started sniffing the air and a familiar scent came to him! He nose caught up the smell of oil leaking and smoke!

"What the hell!" he had completely forgot about Pepper and had to rush back to the demolished vehicle that was only a few feet away from him. The blades were released and he slashed his way through the drivers seat and made an opening. The passenger seat was facing the ground since the van was tipped over so you could have imagined how difficult that would have been for the terrified drunkard. He dove inside and saw s petite body still strapped to her seatbelt. Logan couldn't believe what his eyes revealed to him. Pep lay unconscious with blood flowing from her innocent face. He froze in terror as he saw how bad her condition was then the smell of fumes started up so he slashed the seatbelt and scooped the injured child and climbed out of the van and ran to safety.

It was just a few more seconds and the two wouldn't have made it. An explosion caused a scene to the public who lived around the area. Suddenly sirens were heard from a distance and through Wolverines super sense of hearing he realized there were police cars and an ambulance heading towards the situation. So with all his strength, he took a quick look at Pep and carried her in his bloody arms to make his way to the ambulance.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Bayville Hospital…3:36am…

"What happened to her!" A nurse gasped.

"Car accident…are ya gonna help her or not!" Logan has been carrying her for a long time.

"She needs to go through surgery immediately!" a male doctor came up to them.

"Now?"

"Precisely but we cannot start without you allowing us to do so."

"Then do it!" he commanded.

Pep was immediately placed in a bed wheels (I forgot what they call it?) and was heading straight to the O.R. (Operating Room).

One nurse took out a clipboard and filled out forms. "Her name please?"

"Pepper."

"Surname also."

"Rose. It's Pepper Novotna Rose." He recalled.

"Sir are you her father?"

The word 'no' was about to appear from him but thought it would make things more complicated. Yes…yes I am."

"Thank you Mr. Rose for your patience and do you mind if we check your wounds?" she then examined his arms.

"Forget about it!" he pushed her hands away. "I'm not leaving her sight." He followed after Pep.

"It was then the doctors and nurses noticed his healing factor processing on his wounds. It was obvious…they all knew!

"He's…he's a mutant!" they yelled in unison.

"So is her daughter!"

"Cancel the operation now!" the doctor earlier ordered.

"The hell is wrong with you people!" he roared.

"I'm sorry sir but this is a hospital for humans not for freaks like you."

The painful comment made the rage of the Canadian grow as big as Canada and he released his killer blades. One of the nurses and fainted at the sight of this.

"If you don't stop will call security!" the doctor sounded serious.

"Listen up Bub, you know damn right that this is a hospital! Whether mutant or not, she's still a child and it's you're job to treat her just like any other of your normal patients!"

He tried to ignore what he Logan had just said and took out his radio. "Security!"

"Please, please listen to me! You have no idea what kind of hell she's been through. Please doctor, she means so much to me!" Logan fell on his knees and begged with all his might and anger. He knew killing one of them wouldn't help Pep in any way so he was faced with no other choice.

The doctor fell silent and was petrified after seeing a full grown man causing a tantrum and pleading for him to save his daughter. His heart had softened for some reason.

"Doctor Gonzales security is on its way…Dr. Gonzales?" a male nurse appeared.

"Proceed with the child to the O.R. now." His lips trembled.

"But you said…"

"Perform the operation on her! Forget Security!" he ordered.

The nurses and doctors did as they were told and finally brought Pep into the Operating Room for her surgery.

"And as for you Mr. Rose…we'll try our best for your daughter." He forced a smile promising with trustworthy eyes.

"Thank you…I don't know what to say…really." Logan had never been so shocked but things were working out the way he didn't expect. At least Pep was allowed to get operated in a hospital…for humans.

"If you need anything…"

"No thanks doc."

""But how about you're wounds?" he pointed at them.

"They'll heal anyway, trust me."

"It's hard to believe this…"

"Oh wait! I need a phone. I-I-I- need to make a phone call."

"Certainly Mr. Rose. I'll let one of the nurses attend to you."

"Thank you, you don't know hoe much this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, know if you'll excuse me I've got a patient to attend to." He then left in a hurry.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Professor Xavier room…4:00am…

An annoying ring had been repeating itself for several times now. Xavier got up and reached for the cordless telephone. "Now who in the world would be calling at this time?" he checked his watch.

"Chuck it's me!

"Logan where are you exactly?"

"Long story…there….there was an accident and…" he trailed off.

The telepath had been reading his mind the whole time. "Logan, no it…it can't be true…"

"And…Pep was in it…I'm sorry…"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

In the O.R.

TODAY COULD BE THE BEST DAY OF…

Surgeons, doctors, and nurses were rushing with the operation as fast as they could!

TODAY COULD BE THE WORST DAY OF…

No one noticed that the pulse reader was detecting slower and weaker beats.

TODAY COULD BE THE LAST DAY OF YOUR LIFE…

Then the nightmare began…she faded away with one last rapid beat…

IT'S YOUR LIFE…IT'S YOUR L-I-I-I-I-I-I-FE! (PULSE READER FADES OFF…)

That's it! I'm done! I'm really really done..finally. Please bear with the spelling and grammar. Some might suck or not make sense…I didn't have time to edit some of them so I'm sorry…and if you fink Pep is dead…your guess is right…should I continue or end it this way? Please review…comments, suggestions, corrections or violent reactions just review…try not to flame too….thanx readers! You all rock! God bless!


	2. Lost and Found Guilty

Yay I've decided to continue this fic. Sorry for the daily, just liked to welcome you to 2006 even though it's already February. There will be a lot of surprising and unexpected parts that will mess your mind so I hope the twist will get interesting but anyway enjoy. But before everything I'd like to give the Review Responses.

Strawberry- Hey glad you thought it was awesome and thanx for promoting this fic in some way. Very glad that you're open and interested in reading my stories and sharing your thoughts and ideas. Can't wait to read yours too dude!

CatF: Glad you like and got to know my OC better. Yeah poor Pep and Logan. I'd hate to be both in their cruddy situations. You evil gurl….mwuahahah! Yeah, I always hated humans in this show except for Amanda and some others. And you probably got your wish in this fic. Read ahead and find out!

Xmengirlzrule: Yeah thanx so much for the review. I miss your fics so much and you are always welcome to use Pepper in them. Would you believe I read Two Weeks Alone over like 3 times…I really miss it dude. Good news for Pep in this fic! Aw man why did I spill!

Gulogirl: Thanx for the honest reaction dude. I appreciate if readers tell me what's right and wrong. I could see you're obviously a Wolvie fan and yeah thanx for the tips and facts about his beer factor. Sorry I didn't know any better. But let me remind you that this fic is from my point of view. You could say Logan is very OOC here, it's true. I'll try my best to make it realistic but hey this is fanfiction so we sorta have a freedom of speech and stories. Hope nothing offended you dude. This chap might give you second thoughts again but I'm sorry that's the way I'll be writing things. Honest opinions and corrections are always welcome. Peace out;)

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Code red! Code red!"

The news had quickly spread across the entire floor and was able to reach Dr. Gonzales when he just finished delivering twins in the far end of the floor. He immediately rushed to the O.R. once his radio went off.

Once he entered the room he saw the body of Pep that was still cut opened for surgery and the doctors and nurses looking for the defibrillator. "Will someone please tell me what's going on in here!" he roared but some were still panicking.

"Were loosing her Dr. Gonzales!" one of the surgeons explained.

"Have you tried using the defibrillator?"

"Not yet because…"

"Don't tell me you misplaced the damn thing again!

"Don't worry we sent one of our assistants to fetch another one."

"I am not willing to loose this one!"

"But she's a…"

"I don't care what the hell she is!"

Immediately the surgeon's assistant came in with the device in his hand. "I found it!"

"Get it ready and use it on her now!" Dr. Gonzales demanded.

The doctors followed his orders and rushed preparing it and making sure that no one was in the way of Pep's body that was still cut open for the unfinished surgery. "One, two, three, clear!"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Logan at this time had no idea what had been going on because his mind was occupied with worry and guilt. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did she have to go through that pain? This was the part where he started wishing he never had a healing factor. It felt like a curse to him. Why couldn't she have Rogue's powers? That way she would be able to absorb his healing factors and make her wounds completely healed.

He recalled the time he attacked Kitty in Canada and almost killed her because of that damn chip or the time Rogue lost control of her powers and was forced to combat with her until she was drained out. Good thing the Professor was there or Rogue would have ripped his adamantium skeleton out. But out of all those situations, this had to be the worst. A child's life was already hanging by a thread and if he didn't get to that ambulance he would have…he would have lost her. Pep wasn't someone he'd expect to meet in this cruel life but he soon overcame his angry self and didn't mind caring for someone like…(he was afraid to admit it)…like a daughter.

His buff figure laid on the waiting bench with tears streaming down his eyes, his heart bleeding dry and suddenly loosing hope. In that kind of condition, he knew Pep wouldn't make it. He wasn't even sure what the cause of the car accident was? The driver of that must have been drunk and should be arrested for interfering in the life of a little girl.

He had posed as her father when he wasn't suppose to. Why did he do it? He had committed a mistake, a stupid mistake! What if they found out who he really was, almost a centurian with an unknown past who had nothing to do with Pep because her parents were both dead. It was at this time he realized how Pep felt about losing her family but not completely because he had never met them or knew who his folks were. All he ever figured out was that he was a weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D. and had been used for World War 2 and lost his lifetime partner and friend, Captain America. He ignored that topic and went back to Pep and this time allowed positive images to run in his mind.

He remembered the first time he had met the lil explosive in the recovery room in the institute with a sign of fear in her bright red eyes. She was nothing to him but a confused and terrified child who had no control of her radioactive powers. She feared the Canadian with that legendary temper of his until that particular day…the day that changed everything and made them inseparable complete with the father and daughter sort of relationship which he wasn't really serious to dwell on but his heart had soften. That day where he changed the rules and convinced Chuck to let her have weekly sessions in the danger room where it was a haven for Pep. It was also the same day that she kicked Sabertooth's ass by herself. Logan chuckled at that thought but kept the frown on his face.

He had made a promise to Chuck and himself that as her guardian, swore to protect her…he also swore that to her during the drive. Why did there have to be a car crash? Why did she have to be the victim of all the cause? Why did he take her out? Or better yet why did she have those nightmares in the middle of the night? And the big question was, why was he there in the first place. In his bedroom, Logan swore he heard light footsteps and immediately guessed who it was and made sure that the troubled child was okay. But he didn't expect any of this to happen at all. All he wished was that he could take her place…somehow…

"Mr. Rose." A voice caught his attention. He immediately wiped his eyes and stood up from his uncomfortable position. This could be it, the news he had been waiting for. He took deep breaths and was ready for it.

"There are some visitors to see you." The nurse announced and watched as the X-men entered the waiting area with most of them still wearing their pajamas. Some had worried and upset looks and the rest were crying. Professor Xavier was in the lead and wheeled himself to the shaking mutant who was in complete shock.

"Damn why did he have tah bring all of them." he stuttered.

"Logan, where is she?" Charles asked in a calm matter.

"Is she ok!" Kurt pushed through the crowd without teleporting..

"Did she make it?" Kitty gasped.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"I can't believe I got up for this." Ray rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly questions and remarks were pouring out from everyone that made the room loud enough for Logan's head to explode. "I don't know! Hell I don't even know if she's fine!" his roar made the whole place tremble (literally). Everyone shut their mouths and stared at him with sorry and clueless looks.

The silence was broken down when the nurse walked up behind Logan and gently tapped him in the shoulder. By this time she would have been lying dead on the floor, bleeding from the release of his blades but instead he calmly turned back and gave a serious glare. "Whatcha want lady?" The nurse was trembling in fear but she was able to deliver her message.

"Mr. Rose, this is concerning your daughter Pepper Rose…"

The mutants started whispering comments on why he was addressed like that but with super sense of hearing he gave them the you-better-shut-up-or-else glare.

What about her Ms. Magsino?" Xavier took over.

"We have good news and bad news. What would you prefer to hear first?"

"Go for the good news!" Jamie squealed but his mouth had been shut by other hands at the same time.

Xavier sighed. "I'll go for the bad news if I were you Logan." He sent a telepathic message to Logan and he knew it would be for the best. He sighed and gulped. "What's the bad news ma'am?" his lips trembled.

"The bad news is that…that we lost her." She said it in a clam manner.

Gasps filled the place and Logan had already lifted the poor women by the shoulders. "Logan put Ms. Magsino down carefully please." Charles ordered. He eventually released her form his grasp and watched as she dropped to the ground. It made everyone uncomfortable while the girls were sobbing in the background.

"What's the good news ha?" Logan threatened her.

Ms. Magsino got up to her feet as nothing had happened. "The…the good news is…is that we were able to recover her." Sighs of relief's and clapping followed but Logan still kept his straight face. "She's alright." She assumed him. "Although the impact of the accident caused a fractured rib that nearly pierced her left lung and has a shoulder disloacation."

"Is that all?" Charles questioned.

"We haven't really figured out the rest…and she may have brain damage but we haven't started the tests on that yet." She clarified.

"What kind of damage in particular?"

"Most probably she could be paralyzed, destruction of senses like blindness and amnesia and loss of intelligence."

"That sucks!" Bobby blurted it out.

"Shuddup!" Logan silenced him.

"Right now she's in a coma and heaven knows when she will ever wake up." She ended.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Logan may I speak with you privately?"

"Whatever Chuck." He followed him to a vacant room.

"I've taken care of the medical bill under your name."

"Thanks Bub." He really appreciated what the Professor had done but still felt ashamed of it.

He looked nervous and took a deep breath. "I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead mess with my mind if ya wanna get the answers."

"No I prefer it verbally."

"Okay…" he sighed.

"Why did you take her out without my permission?"

"She couldn't sleep because…you know what I'm talking bout."

"How many times have I told you to let her deal it with me, Logan!"

"Well it's pretty useless if yah keep hiding her real past!"

"She's too young to know of these things!"

"Ya could at least tell her where ya buried her mother."

"You're right…I should have told her…" Xavier felt so guilty. "Or the more the burden will be heavy."

"Why'd ya end up erasing everything Quicksilver revealed ta her?"

"I was foolish."

"Now the kid's gotta face the consequences."

"Logan, please, let's get back to the point." Xavier didn't want to stray off and keep the conversation too long. "I want to be honest with you."

"Yeah."

"Did you drink?"

Logan just kept silent and wouldn't dare to answer the painful question. He didn't know what to say and allowed his buff body to become so tense that the Professor was getting impatient.

"I am not messing with your mind. I just need your answer."

"I-I-I wasn't drunk…"

"But did you drink?"

"Yes." Wolverine expected to be scolded by Xavier who was very pale in his wheelchair and watched as he rested his hand on his temples and nodded his head.

"I-I trusted you Logan…I-I really did." Tears formed in his worried brown eyes.

"I never thought it would turn out like this, I swear!"

"She's just a child…a child with an awful past and you treat like a…a…I don't know how to tell you this."

"Chuck…I didn't mean…"

"You swore to protect her and what almost got her killed!"

"None of this would have happened if she didn't wake up because of her nightmares!" he couldn't stop making excuses.

"And that business is supposed to be dealt with me immediately! How many times have you managed to let that slip by me?"

"What's the use anyway if you'll just make it worse. The kid's head is as disturbed as Rogue's!" he roared and kicked one of the empty chairs in front of him.

"Her dreams and flashbacks could be the answers for her reason why her powers emerged too early."

"Ya don't need ta force it. She's only nine!"

"Yes but she's been eager to know about her past and…"

"She's been through too much I tell you, too much Chuck! I love her as if she was my own! She's meant more to me than you can imagine." He bit his lip. "On the ride home I told her that I'd never let anything happen to her…or lets say I'm nothing to her but a lousy guardian." He recalled the scene rescuing Pep from the demolished vehicle before it blew up.

Xavier had never seen and felt so much affection from one of his mentors especially someone like Logan. He wheeled himself closer to him and gave a pat on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel."

"It was my fault. It was because of me this happened to her." Angry and upset tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pep." He turned his back and left the room.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Everyone bunked into Pep's hospital room and stayed up worrying about her condition. It was a blessing that she was still alive although her heart rate was at its weakest trying to hold on as long as possible even though she was stuck in a drastic coma that the doctors predicted would last for days, weeks, or even months. The operation was success and the surgeons were able to fix her broken rib that nearly pierced one of her lungs. Another thing was that her shoulder blade had been badly dislocated and were fortunately they were able to attend to that too. Lastly, they were skeptical that she had brain damage whatsoever and decided to put it through tests the next day after enduring the painful and depressing surgery.

A whole week had slowly passed and Pep was recovering at her best. The good news was that she had no sign of brain damage and the bad news was that she was still stuck in a coma. Each of the mutants took turns watching over her and some wanted to skip school just for a few assigned hours each. Xavier only allowed the older students to be the job since they were "responsible" and all (which also made the recruits left out).

Logan had never stepped out of the hospital since the accident and had been there overnight making sure that Pep had some company even though she was unconscious the whole time. Once in a while, the recruits would come and visit filling the place with flowers, balloons, get-well cards and a bowl of raw chili peppers, Pep's favorite dish. One thing for sure is that they didn't have D.R. sessions for a while so that was some vacation for them to be thankful for until they missed having both Logan and Pep in the institute, things weren't the same anymore.

On a Sunday afternoon, everyone ate lunch in the hospital's cafeteria and watched dvd's in Pep's room. They actually chose her favorite movies even though some weren't really interested in them which include The Nightmare Before Christmas, Shrek, and The Chronicles of Narnia and other juvenile movies. There was also a moment where everyone said a short prayer for Pep to recover and all hoped for the best.

It was Kitty's shift to take charge of Pep and was the only one who realized that Logan hadn't joined them for that day and saw no sign of him at all. She grabbed a chair and positioned it on the left side of the hospital bed where the unconscious mutant had been resting there for days. She stared at her adorable yet so uncomfortable face with her bloody red hair all over it. She leaned over to the other side to avoid touching her left arm that was in a cast so that she could tuck a piece of her bloody red hair behind her ear and made sure her looked neat and more appealing. She sighed and wished that her bright red eyes would just pop open anytime but knew she had no luck.

Suddenly her cell phone from her bag started ringing a few times but was too lazy to even go to the other end of the room and pick it up. After the 7th ring, she rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Like hello." She greeted the caller.

"Kitty?" a familiar voice replied.

"Lance, is that you?"

"Kitty pie, I've been trying to reach you for days. Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, the hospital…" she was immediately cut of from her phrase.

"Oh my…what…what happened to you? Baby are you okay! Tell me you're okay!" Lance started freaking out.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Relax, I've been babysitting Pep after the car accident since last week…" again she was cut off.

"But you're alright?" he was still concerned.

"Of course I am!"

"O-kay, so um what happened to the kid?"

"This is like so horrible! She went out on a drive and had a car crash and she nearly died and now she's in a coma and…and she's…she's…" she explained trying to catch her breath.

"Wait a minute? The punk can drive?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh sorry, you were saying?" he tried to sound a little concerned.

"She won't wake up!" she sniffed.

"Ok, I'm really sorry to hear about that Kitty pie…I really am." He made himself sound unhappy.

"Sorry to hear bout what?" a voice came in.

"Get off the other line Piertro I mean it!"

"First-you-two-love-birds-tell-me-what's-goin-on?"

"What?" both couldn't understand his natural fast language.

"Speak slower you moron!" Lance ordered.

"Or better yet get off the line." Kitty screamed for both guys to get deaf in one ear. "Oh Lance I'm like so sorry." She apologized.

"Ha ha I'm still here." Pietro continued the messed up conversation.

"Get your ass off the line now!" you could tell that Lance was obviously pissed.

"C'mon you guys tell me what happened?" the fast-mouth pleaded.

"I can't take him anymore I swear!" Kitty couldn't tolerate this and just wanted to hang up.

"Why not?"

"You know what Kitty, I'll just meet you there."

"Where?"

"None of your business!" both the lovers yelled and hung up right after.

"Hmm sounds like a challenge or is it?" Pietro was eager to know what they were up to. He dropped the phone and smirked. "Oh Lancey boy!"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Hey Kitty, mind if we crash…I mean take over her for a while?" Bobby entered the room together with the rest of the recruits.

"But…"

"You can trust us." Sam showed his innocent eyes to her.

"We won't do anything stupid." Ray chuckled.

Roberto glared at Jamie. "Positive and we'll make sure that Jamie won't…"

"Hey what I do!" the second youngest mutant defended himself (as usual).

"Wait…"

"Kitty we are professional babysitters and we deserve to be here…for once." Tabby smirked.

"We won't burn anything!" Amara said in sing-song.

"Bobby!"

"Chill dude, we know what to do, you know watch over Pep and…stuff." He scratched his head.

"Fine but when I come back you're all out of here got that."

"Got it." All crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"And one more thing, no watching tv and messing up the place!" the OC left the room and knew she was making a huge mistake.

"Where's the chips?" Amara beamed.

"Got it?" Jamie dove under the bed and pulled out bags of Cheetos and Lays.

"Nice spot sport." Bobby commented.

"Who's got the remote?" Sam asked.

Roberto and Ray quickly glared at each other and fought over it. "I saw it first you idiot!" "No I did dufus!"

"Hurry up you two or we'll miss the OC!" Tabby watched as the two rivals rolled on the floor fighting for the frigin remote.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Oh yeah…Anyway I didn't mean to kill my OC…I've been planning more Pep fics from the start but just was as lazy as now and before. Sorry if my grammar or spelling didn't make sense or whatever seemed wrong. Any comments, suggestions, remarks or violent reactions are welcome. No flames pls…hehe! Thanx for reading…next chap will be coming soon. Have a good day and God bless yo'll!


	3. Welcome back

The chap has arrived…the last I suppose…before we start…ahem! Review Responses:

Electre: Long time no see dude! I thought you were kidnapped or something! Glad you like this and hope you continue your fic too…same thing I should be doing with the rest of mine! Hey dude! Thanx! Missed ya!

Anne: I'm glad you enjoyed it dude…it seemed pretty disturbing and unexpected though. Thanx for the review…hope you get to read this chap!

Logan watched the beautiful sunset from the view deck of the memorial hospital where he had been hiding for hours. Seven days had passed and he still couldn't get the awful thought out of him and blaming himself for this. He had been staying up every night watching Pep's every move. Half of him wanted Pep to wake up however, he was ashamed to show his face in front of her and doubt she would be happy to see him if she knew the truth. He shut his mind from any distractions and tried forgetting about everything for one moment so that he could relax. If ever you saw him from afar you would have guessed he was meditating or something.

He heard footsteps and heavy breathing coming. His super sense of hearing became accurate in a flash, he grabbed someone by the neck and threatened to release his blades on the other that was pointing to the intruder who happened to be Dr. Gonzales. After realizing who it was, he gently let go of his grip and apologized. "I didn't mean ta Doc…I…I was…"

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing Mr. Rose. I hope I didn't startle you."

"Actually ya did. Whatcha doin here anyway Bub?" he grinned.

"Well I've been sent to search for you…you do know that the other are looking for you?"

"Just tell them I need some time alone." He frowned.

"I know you're still depressed about your daughter but she's certainly been improving this past week." The doctor tried his best to heered him up.

"Why'd ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did ya allow the surgery?"

Dr. Gonzales kept quiet. "To be honest, I despise mutants but after seeing how much you wanted her to live, some part of me softened my heart. I've never seen a parent show much affection for his child before…it really touched me." he explained.

"Don't ya have kids too?"

"I have a son who I hardly get to see because of my career. I've spent more time in this hospital than with my family…I really miss my wife and especially my son, my only son who never got to grow up in front of me." a tear fell from his eye and wiped it.

"How old is he?"

"He's seven and I feel awful…I mean I wasn't there when he said his first word or made his first step or was even there for all his birthdays…I'm sorry for too sounding sentimental but it's only now I realized that I have a son to raise."

Logan thought about what he just said and how it meant so much to him. He wasn't there when he saw Pep grew up either because she wasn't his daughter at all. "Doc, I have something ta tell ya…" he chocked.

"What?"

"I'm not really her father…I'm not." He paused.

"Mr. Rose, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself. You shouldn't be afraid to admit your faults and mistakes, I mean all parents do."

"But…"

"Your daughter is really lucky to have you and if I was given chance for someone to raise my son…it would be you." He admitted.

Logan was speechless by now and also flattered. 'Why would someone be willing to give up his kid tah me?' He wasn't really fond of having children around him and was far from being a family man. Was it just some joke or lie about what he heard, it couldn't be…he was just a mentor, a guardian who posed as a parent when he wasn't supposed to. He felt very uncomfortable and confused. He had to tell the man that he had no intentions of being the father of Pepper and explain to him that it was all a misunderstanding but he couldn't…he had lost confidence in confessing to him now…it was too late…

"Yeah." Was all he could say with a guilty look on his face.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"You what!" Kitty snarled at her boyfriend who had just arrived.

"He forced me out of it and then they all came along." He slowly backed off from his love.

"I can't believe you were hiding this from us the whole time." Pietro folded his arms with a sick look on his face.

"Since when were you concerned for her?" Kitty groaned.

"Hey she's a cool kid and I have every right to know what's been goin on with the quirt."

"It's Pep!" Kitty corrected.

"Whatever yo, well leave right after we drop the kid's get-well gift." Todd butted in.

"You mean my pizza!" Fred poked the slimmer on the head and nearly dropped the box of pizza.

"Aw c'mon yo, we didn't have anything else to give her." Todd mumbled.

"Gimme that." Kitty grabbed the box from Todd and opened it revealing only a few slices left and gave each of them a dirty look.

"We chose the family size." Todd snickered.

"You plan to like give her four slices of pizzas? Forget it." She tossed it back to him.

"Four and a half!" Fred burped.

"No way man, it was whole when we got here." Todd sighed.

"You guys are pathetic!" Lance rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the familiar smell of brimstone appeared and made everyone cough. "Kitty vat ze hell are they doing here?" Kurt questioned and started sniffing the air. "Oooh pizza!"

"Get back freak, it's for Pep!" Pietro quickly took the box and secured it from him.

"Those zings are gonna rot if she still doesn't wake up."

"Kurt's right, she's been in a coma since the accident and doubt she'd ever wake up for now."

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah sorry."

"What he said."

"So can I?" Kurt stared at the box.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Is there anything else to watch? This is so boring…" Sam groaned flipping through the channels for the third round.

"You want some?" Roberto passed another bag of Cheetos to Jamie who was lying on the ground next to him.

"I swear I'll puke if I take another bite." Jamie looked really sick.

"Want some coke to wash it all down?" Ray carelessly tossed the bottle to Jamie and hit the kid on the head that created two more sick Jamie's to pop out.

"Well this is fun." Amara groaned watching Tabitha braid Pep's bloody red hair.

"Tabby what are you doing?" Bobby got up from the couch stopped the blonde.

"What's wrong, you expect her to have bad hair day for the rest of her life?"

"So your saying so won't wake up?"

"Oh don't be silly you guys, If Pep was awake by now she'd be thanking us all." Amara clapped.

"For what?" they all looked at her and then the mess they had created in the room. The rug was stained with soda, crumbs of chips were all over the place, the disks of the dvd's they watched earlier were scattered and separated from their original cases and Jamie look ready to goop the floor with vomit.

"Kitty's so gonna kill us!" they chorused except poor Jamie.

The door slammed opened and revealed the Brotherhood, a hungry Kurt and an angry Kitty who was ready to tear all the recruits apart. Kurt and Fred were still fighting over the pizza, Lance was trying to calm his girlfriend but knew it was too late and joined the scolding, while Pietro rushed to Pep's bed.

"Oh shoot what's dad gonna say about this?" he whispered to himself. A really bad time to make his next step in kidnapping but after seeing her condition he knew Magneto wouldn't want a weak mutant in his team or whatever he was planning for her.

"Hey chill Kitty, we'll clean up the place, right guys." Bobby quickly reassured.

"What do you mean we?" Tabby raised an eyebrow.

"The guys started it!" Amara pointed out names.

"Guys I really don't feel so good." Jamie announced weakly.

"You better hold it squirt." Roberto snapped.

"I can't…"

"Hey gimme back my pizza you blue-furred freak!" Fred tried pulling the box from Kurt but the German kept teleporting randomly in the room.

Todd entered the room with a smile reaching his ears.

"Where have you been?" Lance asked.

"Flirting with the nurses." He drooled.

"I guess that's good news for Wanda." Pietro snickered who was still cuddling the sleeping mutant.

"Please don't tell her!" Todd begged.

"Asa!"

"I want my pizza!" Fred whined.

"Too bad my fruend, zhere all mine!" Kurt opened the box and munched on a slice.

Pietro rolled his eyes and "accidentally" made Kurt trip and watched as the rest of the pizzas hit the floor. "Do you know how much calories those dreadful things carry." He commented.

"No!" Fred and Kurt tackled and pinned the speed demon to the floor. At that moment, Jamie released everything to the rug right in front of the mutants and stunk up the place with his vomit. Everyone pinched their noses and backed off and looked at Kitty who had immediately lost her patience.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU MORONS ARE! She revealed her dark side.

"Were sorry." They all apologized and dared not to even look at her.

"Wait till the Professor hears about this…and Logan…"

"No, no, no! Were really sorry!" Ray cried.

"Please have mercy on us!" Sam joined in.

"Same here!" Jamie added.

"And what would Pep think!" she ignored their pleas. The mutants all kept quiet and turned their eyes to Pep who slightly moved on her bed but didn't wake up.

"Kitty-pie don't you think you're a little too harsh on them." Lance whispered.

"Everyone out!" she roared especially at him.

"But…"

She gave each of them the I'll-see-you-at-your-funeral-glare. "What's happening?" Fred asked.

"Mein gott, she's doing the glare." Kurt gulped.

"The what?" Todd looked confused and scared at the same time.

"The glare!" the new recruits ran for their dear lives.

"I'll be counting to five and the last one standing will like never see daylight again!" she cracked her knuckles and you could tell it was no joke.

"Eeeeeek!" the Brotherhood boys screamed like little girls and escaped before Shadowkat got a hold of them.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Lance took a peek in the room. Miraculously the place was transformed back to the way it was thanks to Kitty who cleaned the placed after scaring everyone out. Lance spotted her, resting half her body on the bed while her lower half sat on a chair. She had no ponytail and was drooling and snoring. He smiled at the sight of this and was glad to she was at peace again.

His reason for being here was to spend time with her the whole night even if he had to babysit one of the most hated X-men on his list. The rock tumbler took the remote and tried catching a game on NBA and forgetting about everything especially about his life. "Score!" he cheered as the New York Knicks made a three-pointer shot against the Los Angeles Lakers. He heard a moan from Kitty but ignored it continued watching the game that was at its third quarter. The Knicks were leading by 14 points. Again, he heard a moan and realized that it wasn't from his girlfriend.

He walked up to the bed where both girls laid and noticed that Pep's body had turned over and her weight was pressing on her left-casted arm. It looked like the kid was in pain and figured out the cause of her moaning.

"Kitty wake up." He gently tapped her but got no respond. "Baby please wake up." He tried again but her body didn't show any signs of movement. She must have been drained out from the cleaning? He thought. He looked at Pep who was still in her uncomfortable position and rolled his eyes. "This doesn't change anything." He lifted the mutant's petit figure and gently moved her injured arm out of the way and placed her back to where she was facing. She seemed contented in some way and continued snoozing.

"Better." He wiped the sweat that formed on his brow. Lance sighed and sat on the edge where Pep's head laid. He stared at the redhead who had been sleeping for days and gave a disgusted look. "Because of you, Kitty nearly dumped me." he recalled the day in Bayville High where Pep blew up a vending machine and Lance was immediately blamed and received a slap from Kitty that left a mark on his cheek for days. He was suspended for a week and had to find money to replace the vending machine. He hated that kid ever since and the truth was, he despised children. "Stupid kid." He felt like beating her up right now. "I can't wait till Pietro finishes the job and have Gambit take you to Magneto." He grinned. "That would be the day and I'd have Kitty all to myself ha!" he let out his tongue at the unconscious kid and nothing happened.

According to Kitty, it wasn't easy for Pep to adjust after the day her powers emerged, the same day her mother was murdered. She had a difficult time taking control of her radioactive powers. More or less, he knew a wee bit of her history. He remembered when he was her age, an orphan with no family and a hidden past and until now he still wondered what brought him up to be the man he was. He was an independent teen who received powers that could result to earthquakes. Once he was taken in by Mystique, he knew his destiny and decided to use his powers for himself and the Brotherhood. His bad boy attitude really reflected his gutsy personality and didn't care about others until he met his soul mate. It was because of her, he let go of his angry intentions and she was the reason he joined the X-men…well not too long. His goals right now was to change and be a better person for her but since he was still a member of the Brotherhood he had no choice but to follow orders since Pietro was in charge of everything under Magneto and he didn't want to mess with that. He tried ditching his bad boy attitude and everything was going smoothly until the lil explosive came to the picture. Ever since she became part of the X-men, he hardly had dates with Kitty because she was focusing her attention on Pep together with the X-men and told him that it was her responsibility to watch over her. A few months ago, Magneto assigned Pietro and the rest of them to kidnap her but failed to do so when the X-men found out that she had been in their boarding house. He didn't want to be part of it and was sick of following Pietro but nevertheless he wanted Pep out of the way.

"I'd wish you never wake up." He stared at the ceiling. "And that way no one would pay attention to a pathetic kid like you." He faced her and frowned. Half of his heart softened and made him think about what he just said. "What am I doing? She's just a kid." He sighed and continued staring at her. Her pale complexion looked awful and her cheekbones were sticking out of her face. She had difficulty breathing and her heart beat was still at its weakest. He wondered how it would be like if he took her place. That would be hell for someone so young to be at that kind of condition after a car crash. He pitied her for some reason and wished the nightmare would be over for him and her. He tucked in a piece of her braided her behind her ear and forced a smile. "Your not that bad kid." He gently patted her on the head. "You seem okay when you're quiet." He placed his hand on hers.

"Have you lost your mind Lance!" he snapped out of it. "Crud, this isn't you." He smacked his head. "And that kid is…" he felt a weak grip on his hand and saw Pep finally opening her eyes. "Holy crap…it can't be." His heart started pounding rapidly and he couldn't believe it was actually seeing.

"Where am I?" her weak childish voice spoke. Lance could tell she couldn't see right and guessed her vision was still blurry. He didn't say anything and was dying to wake up Kitty but before he could do it Pep started coughing. Something was wrong…and he knew he had to do something.

He took a plastic cup from the table next to the bed and poured a pitcher of water then he realized that Pep couldn't consume that. He drained it out and pressed the button on from the thermos that carried hot water for coffee or tea. He held the steaming cup with one hand and then lifted her head and made the rim of the cup touch her dried lips. She slowly drank the hot temperature-liquid and then removed her mouth away from it and had enough. He gently rested her head on the pillow and saw that her eyes fully opened.

"Avalanche?" she realized who gave her the drink.

"Kitty wake up this is important." He shook her rapidly.

"It better be." She groaned and turned to see Pep awake for the first time.

"What did you do?" she hugged him tightly and the two almost fell off the bed.

"Nothing." He blushed and allowed Kitty release he grip.

"Like everyone is not gonna believe this." She kissed Pep on her forehead.

"I'm fine!" she tried lifting herself up and realized she was in a hospital room.

"Lance do me a favor."

"I've read your mind." He ran out of the room and called for the others.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

In the cafeteria…7:17 p.m.

The Professor, Hank and Ororo were having coffee and chit-chatting about the incident that happened earlier in Pep's room.

"How irresponsible of them to thrash the room like that." Ororo remarked.

"Kids will be kids." Hank grinned.

"I can't believe she even invited the Brotherhood." She added.

"Not to mention the hospital bill has been increasing planned." Xavier sighed.

"May I remind you again that it wasn't a good idea to bring them here in the first place." Hank took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, but we did promise the recruits for another visit, didn't we." Xavier stated.

"We did?" Ororo wasn't sure.

"What's wrong with that?" a deep voice answered.

"Logan where have you been?" they all asked in unison.

"I needed to be alone." He sighed.

"As usual." Hank sighed.

"You look awful." Ororo gasped.

"Don't ask. Haven't slept for days." He took a seat and joined them.

"Would you like a be…"

"Coffee would be fine, thanks."

"I'm guessing you haven't taken you're mind off since the incident."

"I'm getting over it."

"By the way, what were thinking about posing as Pep's father?" Hank was curious.

"I dunno." He looked spaced out.

"I thought it was really sweet even though it seemed wrong." Ororo chuckled.

All of a sudden a herd of Jamies burst into the room. "She's alive!" they all chorused and danced on the cafeteria tables.

"Jamie tell them to get down from there this instant!" Ororo ordered.

"But…"

"Don't but me!" she crossed her tanned arms.

"Relax Storm, he seems to be bearing good news." Xavier sent all the adults a telepathic message.

"This better be good." The adults stood up except for the Professor of course. (A/N: I can't imagine if he did…whoahahahahaha!)

"Oh my gosh!" Jean ran into the cafeteria followed by Scott.

"You won't believe this but…" Scott started.

"She's alive!" the Jamie's continued yelling and dancing.

"Who Pep?"

"Uh huh!"

"But how?"

"Impossible!"

"You better believe it!"

"This is a miracle!"

"What are we waiting for!" they ran out of the cafeteria and all rushed to the nearest elevator. Logan and the herd of Jamie's took the stairs instead although you couldn't imagine how they actually made it to the next few staircases.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"This is good news!" Pietro exclaimed. "Dad-wouldn't-have-to-worry-about-paying-medical-bills-and-this-my-be-my-chance-and-and…" he blurted it out for the whole waiting room to hear but obviously no one actually understood a word or thought he was just retarded.

"Finally the squirt's awake." Todd ignored the speed demon who was still continuing his speech which got on everyone's nerves. "Let's celebrate yo! Where's the pizza?"

"We can always order another one." Fred looked guilty.

"Forget it morons. Now that she's awake, I guess we can probably split this joint." Lance rested his body on the wall with his arms crossed.

"But Lancey, can we just see her for a while…please!" Todd gave him his froggy eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon or are you chicken." Fred teased.

"I dunno, the room's pretty crowded at the moment with all the X-geeks." He stuck his tongue out.

"How bout your Kitty-pie?" Pietro cooed.

"Gee, I dunno guys." He paused. The truth was he really wanted to be in there but it seemed pretty awkward and he didn't want the Brotherhood to think of him as someone else. He didn't know whether to feel good about himself or just let it pass like nothing happened at all. He didn't want anyone to know what happened earlier, he knew it would be affecting his rep but seeing that Pep was awake made Kitty feel happy and that made him feel the same way too.

"Hey Lance, I know you hate the kid and all but once we get hold of her…"

"Forget it Maximoff, you don't know what the hell she's been through." He bravely stood up for her sake.

The rest of the guys were wide mouthed open for seconds. "Excuse me, did you just say…"

"So what if you think I like the kid! I don't give a damn what you losers think of me! Go ahead, laugh all you want for all I care! Tell that to your daddy Pietro, cause I'm not part of this gig anymore." the waiting area shook with the lights blinking.

"Yo Lance, remember this is a hospital yo!" Todd stuck to the wall hanging on for his dear life.

"We get it! We get it!" Fred slipped and fortunately didn't leave crack on the floor.

Lance unrolled his eyes and watched as the terrified humans and mutants gave him a fearful look. He immediately apologized to the humans who had caught the scene and fortunately the place wasn't a wreck.

"Whatever you say Alvers, whatever you say." Pietro lifted a silver eyebrow and disappeared in flash.

"Where do you think he's headin'?" Fred got up.

"For all we know he's gonna tell Magneto." Lance smirked.

"How bout us? We weren't part of this yo!" Todd shivered.

"So you still wanna see how the kid's doin?" Lance offered.

"For real?" they couldn't believe it.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Pep's Room…

When the doctor announced that they were only allowed to go in groups of five, the Xavier mutants fought over until the room was crowded with all of them especially with the herd of Jamie's that were left behind. It was too bad for the people in the back who were being squished.

"Jamie, get yah dupe's outta here befoh ah put all of them in a coma!" Rogue threatened him from being pushed to the wall.

"I can't they're too many!" he tried making his way out of the room.

"And the real Jamie isn't here yet." Another clone mentioned.

The nurses and some others were trafficking the extra clones to exit the room for them to disappear but they seem to be doubling from the force of moving out. Even Kitty and Kurt had to teleport and phase them out before matters got worse. Due to Ororo's claustrophobic fear of enclosure, she felt like zapping anyone in her way. Xavier's wheelchair was one of the reasons that kept the place crammed full and he knew now that it was a mistake bringing the recruits along. Poor Jamie was seriously gonna get his ears pulled for this.

At this time Pep had been too overwhelmed by many familiar faces who greeted her upon her wakeful shocker. She didn't know who to pay attention to since some were pulled back or ended up in the floor.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Logan and the rest of the Jamie's knew they should have took the elevator. Due to the running most of the dupes seemed to have disappeared especially Logan who was in the lead. They only realized that their destination was on the 10th floor and couldn't keep track of the many staircases they had endured.

"I say we take the elevator." One of the 3 suggested.

"Count me in too!" the other replied.

"We'll catch up with you later Logan…" the leader and original carbon copy panted and agreed to take the elevator.

Logan ran like he never did before. He didn't believe it at first because a week felt like eternity. Sweat dripped and his heart felt like bursting as he sped it up and skipped some steps to reach the next staircase and the next and the next until he made it to the desired floor. The floor had tons of rooms and he hurried his way to room 117, the place where he stayed for the past nights and hardly took a rest. On the way he nearly bumped into Lance and for some reason stopped for no reason at all.

"Watch where ya goin next time." He gasped for a breath of air.

"I think it will take a while until everyone actually makes it out of the room." He couldn't imagine the result after adding Todd and Blob inside the cramped place.

"I'm guessing you came here for someone. Were you planning on asking her out on her shift?" he questioned him.

"I'm not fooling around this time Wolverine. That was actually the last thing on my mind after…" he paused.

"After what bub?" he crossed his muscular arms and raised an eyebrow at the rock tumbler.

"I saw it happened…I was there when the kid woke up…I was the one who gave out the word and she's doin fine man, she fine." He looked at his shoes but didn't feel ashamed or anything.

"I dunno what to believe. What were you and the rest of ya doin here in the first place?"

"I heard the about the car accident from Kitty and then the rest of the guys just tagged along."

Hearing the words "car accident" was very unpleasant to Logan's ears. He sat down on the bench instead and thought about Pep. What would she say to him? Would she be upset, depressed or angry? What if she hated him now? Maybe showing his face to her after the trauma might make things worse? He had to back this one out.

"I…I can't go in there." He frowned.

"Heard you were involved too huh. Sorry to hear about it." Lance apologized.

"I can't do it. I just cant…what would she think…"

"Ey it's worth a shot." Lance was actually encouraging him.

Logan didn't answer this time. He was fighting with the decision and knew he had to overcome this fear that had been haunting him…

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Pep had drowsed back to sleep after everyone decided to exit the place and find themselves free for once. It was a long night and it was really getting late so the Professor sent everyone home (even the Brotherhood who decided the party was over and Fred promised to bring back a box of pizza… A/N: Aww how sweet, I'd like some right now! ) Only the adults were left behind and had to convince Logan to have their some quality time with Pep even though the burden seemed to heavy for him to overcome.

He saw the child snoozing on her bed and tears grew in his eyes. You couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow or maybe both put to together but whatever was he had it obscured in his bleeding heart. Logan walked up to the bed and got a closer view of her. Again her bloody red was all over her face and just as anyone would have done, he gently tucked the strands of hair behind her ears until her fair skinned complexion was visible. He forced a smile and imagined her as his own daughter but knew he wouldn't make a great parent. Before he could think of anything else, she slightly moved and froze when he saw to round red eyes staring widely at him.

"Hey kid, how ya doin?" his lips trembled.

"Dude, where have you been all this time?"

"I've been watching ya the whole time kid, I have."

"The last thing I remember was we were in the x-van and…"

"I know the rest." He felt some pain inside.

"Did you really rescue me and saved my life?"

"I…I…almost got you killed." he explained.

"No you didn't! It wasn't…"

"All my fault…it was."

"Don't say that Logan." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't you see, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me to take you out."

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have been up in the first place…I'm sorry!

"Don't be kid, you were my responsibility…you know that. I'm the one who said be apologizing."

"Well, you don't have too!" she got up and hugged him as tight as she could. "I know you were trying to make me feel better."

After feeling the embrace, he allowed her to let go and held in his safe arms. "I did something pretty stupid…I posted as your father when I know I'm not suppose to…I'm sorry Pep."

This time she cried her heart out and laid all the tears on his chest. Some random objects in the room caught fire but she didn't care. She had never felt so touched. "I don't care…I'm just glad your okay too…it's not your fault…it's not your fault." She kept repeating several times.

"I mean…what would your parents think of me…I'm nothing but a lousy guardian." He choked.

The flames died down and disappeared. Pep moved herself closer to Logan's ear. There was something that caught her attention and finally whispered it. "Yeah…you are a lousy guardian but they said you'll make a great parent." She ended and all was silent.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Sorry it took months for this chap to be uploaded…that's the end of this fic. What Pep just said actually came from her parents in a dream. She's alive…and I'll be making more fics about her life and relationships with others…Here are some things that might have caught your attention:

Since the beginning Magneto had tasked Pietro to kidnap Pep although the process will take some time in future fics to come.

You could also tell that Lance disliked or hated the kid but found out that she wasn't so bad but don't worry peeps he'll still keep his bad boy attitude.

There is an important purpose why Logan swore to protect her…I don't wanna give out any spoilers but it deals with something from his past that connects to her.

Hehe…Flamable is Pep's codename!

I hoped you enjoyed this fic as much as I did…I found it very hasty though and weird at some parts but hey it's my masterpiece. I'll try my best to finish A Hawaiian Visit that involves Pep and Scott going to Hawaii. I'm welcoming suggestions for the upcoming fics so feel free to say what you want. Oh yeah don't forget your reviews…I'm not expecting this fic to be a big deal and all…I found it fun to write though. Thanx for the support and God bless you all!

Flamable signing out…(xX)


End file.
